Toothbrushes using tapered bristle filaments (also referred to as tapered bristles or needle bristles) are known in the art. Tapered bristle filaments are bristle filaments in which at least the tip portions (i.e., the terminal end portions) of the bristle filaments have a tapered cross-section. The base portions of the tapered bristle filaments may have a generally cylindrical shape or may also have a tapered cross-section as desired.
The use of tapered bristle filaments in toothbrushes has become increasingly popular due at least in part to the unique “mouth-feel” and excellent cleaning performance provided by the very fine tapered tip portions. However, tapered bristle filaments require additional processing steps as compared to traditional non-tapered bristle filaments. Thus, tapered bristle filaments are quite a bit more expensive than non-tapered bristle filaments.
Therefore, there is a need for a toothbrush design that helps offset the increased cost of using tapered bristle filaments while maintaining its cleaning efficacy, unique mouth-feel, and perception of a quality product to the consumer.